paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the christmas time train
Summary After almost failing a mission, Chase is left wanting to resign. He is then taken on a magical train, and shown what life would be like for, not only him, but all of his friends if he stopped being a paw patroller. Story (it's almost christmas, and the pups are outside, playing in the snow) (ryder's pup pad rings) (it's the mayor) Mayor Good way: Ryder! ChickalettaandIwereonourwaytoameeting,whenthecarhitanicyspot, slidontothebay, AND NOW WE'RE STRANDED AND THE ICE IS CRACKING!!!! (gasp) Ryder: Don't worry Mayor, paw patrol is on a roll! (he calls the pups) (a few minutes later) Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder, sir! Ryder: Okay pups, we've got an emergency! Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta were in their car when it hit a patch of ice and slid onto the bay, and now the ice is cracking under them! Chase, we'll need your winch to pull the car off the ice. Zuma, Tundra, I need you to make sure every one is off the bay because the cracks might spread. Skye, help out where you can. Chase: These paws uphold the laws! Zuma: Weady, set, get wet! Tundra: There's snow job I can't handle! Skye: This pups gotta fly! (the PAW Patrol arrives on the scene) (Mayor Goodway's car is still on the ice, which is cracking) Chase: Ruff, winch! (he grabs his winch and throws it, trying to hook it on the bumper) (he miscalculates the throw and it hits the ice, causing the cracks to spread and the car to sink) (luckily skye is nearby and lowers her harness so Chickaletta and the mayor can escape) (they are lifted into the air just as their care sink into the icy water) (ryder, tundra and zuma arrive) Ryder: What happened? Chase: I miscalculated my throw, and my winch hit the ice, and- Ryder: Chase?! You know better than that! (Skye lands just in time to see her boyfriend lower his head in shame) (after the rescue, back at the lookout) (Chase is sitting on one of the beanbag couches in the lookout) Skye: It wasn't your fault, Chase. Chase: How not? (Skye can't say anything) (Chase gets up and leaves) Skye: Where are you going? Chase: To think......... and maybe resign. Skye: No! Just because you blew one mission doesn't- (Chase sighs and Skye hangs her head as she realizes she made him feel worse) (Chase is walking in the country) Chase: Why did I ever make that vow the night I stopped Swift? Why did I ever become a paw patroller? I wonder what my life would be like if I wasn't a paw patroller. (a gust of wind blows, and a golden peice of paper lands on chase's snout) (he grabs it and reads it) Chase: Christmas time express? WOOOOSH! (a black portal suddenly opens and a golden train comes out) (a door opens in it and Chase walks in) Chase: Hello? (the door closes, and Chase becomes wary) ????: Hello. (chase turns with a start. standing behind is an Irish setter in conductor gear) Chase: Uuuhh, hello? Conductor Pup: I just said hello! Oh, where is it.........oh, haha, right 'ere in me hand. Chase: Wha? (he looks in his paw and sees his ticket is missing) Chase: How did you? Conductor Pup: Oh, I didn't do that, lad, the train did. Chase: Okay, well I'll be going now, uuuuhhhh, what's your name? Conductor Pup: Hmmm, that's a right good question, lad. Chase: You don't know what your name is? Conductor Pup: Eh, time travel does that to you........ If you do it for long enough that is, but no one's ever stayed on this train long enough.........Save me, lad. Chase: Okay, bye Mr. crazy, forgetful- Conductor Pup: Oh, you can't leave now, we're movin'. (Chase looks out on of the windows) (sure enough they were moving) Chase: Did you just pup nap me? Conductor Pup: Neigh, lad. Chase: Where the heck is this train going any how? Conductor: First stop, coming up! (the train halts in front of a station labled "past") Chase: This isn't in Adventure Bay. Conductor: No, lad, but neither are you. Chase: What the heck am I even doing here?! Conductor: Well, you said you wanted to see what your life would be like if you never made that vow the night you stopped your brother. Chase: How did you know that?! (he shrugs and pushes chase out of the door) (chase suddenly finds himself on a nearby roof on the night he stopped his brother from stealing money from an armored car: the night his life as an injustice fighter began and the reason he became a police pup) Conductor: You already know what happens if you stop them. Lets find out what happens if you don't. (chase looks across from himself and sees a younger version of himself along with siren, his original crush) Little Siren: Chase, do something! Little Chase: Are you kidding? I could get hurt! (siren puts on a disgusted look) Little Siren: And I thought I loved you. (she jumps down onto a dumpster) (fade, who is holding the guard's gun and is about to shoot him with it, hears siren and shoots her without a second thought) Little Chase and Chase: NO! (swift, fade and hit get in the armored car and drive off) (little chase comes downed starts crying, while older chase stares in horror at what he had let happen) (everything is suddenly covered in mist) (he is now in nearby bushes on the day the paw patrol was formed) (rocky, monica, marshall, skye and zuma are there along with some other pup) Chase: Wait, why is Rocky in MY suit. And where am I any way? Conductor: Rocky originally signed on for police pup remember? As to your other question, it was Siren's idea to enlist in the academy, and she died. You never became a paw patroller. Therefore, you never met Skye and as a result: (the conductor gives chase the ability to read minds) Skye: Rocky looks handsome in that suit. (chase clenches his paws with anger) (he is suddenly back on the train) Chase: What. HAVE. YOU. DONE???!!! Conductor: Don't get you tail in a twist, lad, thats just what would have happened. You job as police pup is still intact and Skye doesn't have a crush on Rocky. Now lets see what your present will be like. (the train stops moving and their at another station labledd "present") Chase: Oh, I get this. Your taking me through past, present and future to show me what life would be like for me and my friends if I never became a paw patroller. Conductor: You catch on quick. (he pushes chase out the door) (he is in the lookout) Chase: Wait, why can't they see and hear me? Conductor: Your basically a ghost, lad. I mean, your not dead, but....... well, you know. (chase looks around. tundra has joined them by now, and shess watching rocky and zuma play pup pup boogie) (then something catches his eye that makes his blood boil: skye and marshall under the mistletoe) Chase: Okay, can we see what my life would be like now? (everything is surrounded in mist again) (he is standing on a rooftop) (he looks down and sees a ragged german shepherd) Chase: So I'm a stray now? Conductor: Yes. Chase: Back to el traino. (they are back on the train, as chase wished) Chase: Forward unto the future! (he leaps out the door) (he is in a mansion) (he sees himself walking around in it) Conductor: You were taken to the pound and adopted by a wealthy family. Chase: Huh. What about my friends? (the conductor puts on a sad face) (everything turns black as night instead of misty) (chase is standing outside mr. porter's) Chase: Why is Mr. Porter's closed? (chase hears screaming behind him) (people are running away from brutus, who is driving and armored transport, accomponied by several robo pups) Chase: Wha?! What happened?! (the conductor points toward city hall, now painted black) (chase runs towards and into it) (he suddenly stops when he comes to the central corridor) (on the walls of the corridors are hunting trophies plaques. but instead of deer, bear and wild animal heads............there are the heads of his friends and hundreds of other paw patrol pups) Chase: No....... what happened? (the conductor points down the hall) (chase sees a golden thrown, right below the head of ryder) (sitting on the thrown is......) Chase: NIGHT RYDER!!!! (he runs forward and attempss to tackle him but he just phases through him) Chase: Get me out of this. (he is back on the train) Conductor: You never became a paw patroller. You were never there to stop him. So now, you have a choice to make......... (they step out of the train, onto another platform) (the tracks splits) (one track goes back into the past the other goes back to the present) Conductor: You can go back, and live with your failure, or......... Chase: Is that really even a question? (he pulls the track switcher to the present track and hops on the train) (everything suddenly goes black and chase finds himself standing in the country, where he was before he was taken on the train) Chase: That was one weird dream. Conductor: Oh, now I remember. (chase turns around and sees the conductor with his train) Angus: The names Angus. I hope you remember what I've shown ya. (he gets onto the train which starts to move and the black portal opens) Angus: Good luck with Skye! (he and the train disappear through the portal and it closes) Chase: Bye! And thank you! THE END!!!!!Category:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:StoriesCategory:Christmas SpecialsCategory:Pups' Adventures